pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Arceus
Vs. Arceus is the third episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 12/23/2018 as part of a two episode special. Story Mr. Pokémon: Remarkable! Mr. Pokémon is inspecting the Fist Plate, with Shadow standing off to the side. Mr. Pokémon: Where did you find this? Shadow: In the desert of Mixas. I heard a rumor that you had one as well, so I was hoping for your input. Mr. Pokémon: Ah, that other one didn’t deserve to stay here. I donated it to the museum at the Ruins of Alph. They had found another one just like it. Professor Hale is looking more into it. Perhaps you could ask him for help. Mr. Pokémon returns the Plate to Shadow, him nodding to him. Shadow: Thank you for your help. Later, Shadow is at the Ruins of Alph, with the main area now being a tourist attraction. Shadow follows a tour into the museum, led by a teenage girl with blond hair and a blue and white dress. Molly: And here we have several artifacts found in our digs through the Ruins of Alph, as well as other related pieces. Here we have two Plates, believed to be parts of the mythical Pokémon and creator of the Pokémon World Arceus. They stop at a stand, featuring the Stone Plate and a light blue Icicle Plate. The tour moves on, as Shadow eyes the two. Shadow: Security is pretty low here. Assuming the level of trainer here is significantly low, this will be a simple smash and grab. Molly: Now this is perhaps the greatest artifact that we found in the Ruins. The Azure Flute. Shadow’s eyes widen, as he goes to rejoin the group. Molly stands in front of a display with a crystal blue flute. Molly: Now, my father believes this to be a replica, as the real one is rumored to be at the Hall of Origins on Mt. Coronet. But regardless, a replica shows that our ancestors communicated with those in foreign regions! If that’s not exciting, I don’t know what is! No pictures please! Shadow backs away from the crowd, pulling out a PokéGear. He makes a call. Shadow: Proton, send the Galactic Trio. I need their assistance. End Scene Dawn leads the way through the Ruins of Alph tourist district, with Silver and Ben lagging a bit behind. Silver: The station is only a little ways away. If we don’t convince her to let us continue traveling with her, then all is lost. Ben: Yeah, good luck with that! I don’t think you’ll be able to change her mind that easily. We’ll need a massive battle or something to do that. A scream occurs, as explosions occur in the distance. They see it and run towards it, Dawn stopping and gasping in surprise. Mars and her Purugly fire Shadow Ball, Jupiter and Skuntank breathe Flamethrower, while Saturn and his Toxicroak fire Dark Pulse. The crowds run in fear, as Jupiter snickers. Jupiter: That’s right. Run! Mars: Jupiter, don’t enjoy working for these guys so much. They essentially blackmailed us. Saturn: Perhaps. But with this, we can possibly find the key to saving Cyrus. For now, let’s just stick to the plan. Dawn: Not you guys again! Dawn approaches them, them all fixating on her. Jupiter: Well! If it isn’t one of the little brats! I’m so lucky to get a rematch with you! Skuntank, Flamethrower! Dawn: Lopunny, Ice Beam! Dawn opens a Pokéball, choosing Lopunny. Skuntank breathes Flamethrower at Lopunny, as Lopunny counters it with Ice Beam. Mars: Shadow Ball. Saturn: Sludge Bomb. Silver: Marowak, Fling! Ben: Heatblast, Flamethrower! Purugly fires a Shadow Ball, as Toxicroak spits out a Sludge Bomb. Marowak Flings her bone, which breaks Sludge Bomb as it twirls back to Marowak. Heatblast the Magmortar shoots Flamethrower from its arm, blocking the Shadow Ball. Silver and Ben join up with Dawn, who looks unamused that they are there. Dawn: Leave! I can handle myself! Silver: That’s Team Galactic! What are they doing here? Ben: These guys escaped their arrest convoy. I can’t let them escape again. Heatblast, Will-o-Wisp! Silver: And Marowak, Bone Rush! Saturn: Oh, great. More of them. Toxicroak, Poison Jab! Toxicroak charges at Marowak, who swings her bone and parries the blow. Marowak then strikes Toxicroak repeatedly with Bone Rush, knocking it back. Heatblast fires blue fireballs, hitting Purugly and causing a burn. Mars: Body Slam! Ben: Dynamic Punch! Jupiter: Skuntank, Toxic! Lopunny: Lo! Purugly shoots forward with Body Slam, as Heatblast’s fist glows dark red. It swings the punch, parrying Body Slam and sending Purugly flying. Skuntank spews streams of purple Toxic, as Lopunny glows with a pink and purple aura. It takes the Toxic, reflecting it back at Skuntank, who takes it unharmed. Dawn: What was that move? Ben: That was Magic Coat! Dawn: Nicely done. Now, Jump Kick! Lopunny leaps forward, knee glowing orange as it strikes Skuntank with Jump Kick. Purugly is defeated, as Mars returns it. Mars: I’m going to go warn Shadow. Hold them off. Mars runs off, as Toxicroak releases spirals of dark energy, pushing Marowak back. Silver: Ben! Ben: I’m on it! Heatblast, let’s go! Ben and Heatblast take off, leaving Dawn and Silver to handle Jupiter and Saturn. Jupiter: Skuntank, Hyper Beam! Saturn: Toxicroak, Dark Pulse! Silver & Dawn: Ice Beam! Skuntank fires a dark magenta Hyper Beam, while Toxicroak fires Dark Pulse. Marowak and Lopunny fire Ice Beam, countering the attacks. Molly: Flaaffy, use Thunder Shock! Flaaffy fires Thunder Shock, as Shadow side steps the attack. Shadow’s Electabuzz smashes the glass containers over the Azure Flute, grabbing it. It snarls greedily, as it heads back towards Shadow. Flaaffy sparks with electricity, Electabuzz stopping and smacking its lips. It goes to target Flaaffy, when Shadow snaps his fingers. Electabuzz looks angrily at Shadow. Shadow: The flute first. Electabuzz tosses the Azure Flute to Shadow, who catches it. Electabuzz attacks, biting into Flaaffy and draining its electricity. It tosses Flaaffy away, Molly running over towards it. Molly: Don’t do this! That is a priceless artifact! Shadow: And if it is the real one, then it is the key to my salvation. Heatblast fires Flamethrower, striking Electabuzz. Electabuzz roars powerfully, as it fires Thunder. Heatblast blocks it with Flamethrower, blocking it. Ben: Hey there. You’re a new face. Shadow: So are you. Don’t make introductions on my part. Shadow opens a Pokéball, choosing Dragonite. Shadow gets on Dragonite’s back, flying up and over Ben. Dragonite fires Hyper Beam, busting through the wall of the building, as it flies out. Electabuzz strikes Heatblast with Thunder Punch, knocking it away. Electabuzz grins widely, when it suffers from a burn. Ben: Heatblast, handle it! Stinkfly, follow after that guy! Ben throws his Net Ball, choosing Stinkfly the Masquerain. It flies out the hole in the wall after Dragonite, as Ben takes off running. He runs into Mars, who chooses Purugly again. Purugly is tired, yet meows angrily. Ben: For crying out! Fasttrack, go! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Fasttrack the Lucario. Fasttrack and Purugly charge at each other. Dragonite flies over the battle with Jupiter, Saturn, Dawn and Silver. Stinkfly follows close behind it. Dawn: That’s Shadow! I saw him up on the summit of Mt. Coronet! Jupiter: Did he get it?! Saturn: Let us join him as well! Dawn: I do not think so! Lopunny, Bounce! Jupiter: Skuntank, Toxic! Shadow lands on top of the caves of the Ruins of Alph, disembarking off Dragonite. Shadow holds out the Azure Flute, staring in desire. Shadow: Arceus. If this is the real Azure Flute, then come to me! Shadow plays the Azure Flute, as all other sound is canceled out. Heatblast and Electabuzz clash, but their attacks make no echo or explosion. Purugly moves its mouth for a ferocious roar, though it is nonexistent. Dawn tries to speak to Silver, but is unable to. Gold dust rises and takes form, radiating light as it takes on a full form. Arceus’ roar restores sound to the world, as everyone holds their ears to drown out the sound. Shadow: Hello, Arceus. Shadow bows down before Arceus, placing the Fist, Stone and Icicle Plates on the ground. Shadow: I offer to you a fraction of your power. In return, I request your assistance. My home, has been taken. By the one who takes light. I need your help in stopping it. The three Plates float up, surrounding Arceus. It looks around, and floats off the ground. It begins to fly off, Stinkfly scurrying out of the way and flying back to Ben. Arceus appears over the battle, Saturn’s eyes widening. Saturn: That is it! Arceus! It is creator of all Pokémon! It can save Lord Cyrus! Toxicroak, shoot it down with Dark Pulse! Jupiter: Hyper Beam! Toxicroak and Skuntank fire Dark Pulse and Hyper Beam, striking Arceus. It howls in pain, as it descends down towards the field. Fasttrack punches Purugly with a glowing orange fist with Power-Up Punch, defeating it. Mars returns it and flees, while Heatblast defeats Electabuzz with Dynamic Punch. Stinkfly flies back in, circling around in a frantic method. Ben: Yeah, that doesn’t sound good. Ben returns Heatblast and Stinkfly, as he and Fasttrack run outside. Arceus absorbs the Icicle Plate, turning light blue to match. Its wheel glows light blue, forming an orb of the same color on its head. It fires the Judgement, which explodes into light and drops meteors down onto the field. Skuntank, Toxicroak, Marowak and Lopunny are defeated, as Silver takes Dawn to safety. Molly runs past Ben, staring in marvel. Molly: It was the real Azure Flute. It is Arceus! Ben: How do we stop it? Molly: Uh, if you harness the power of the Unown, then maybe you could send it back. But for now, it’s on a rampage. Ben: Got it. Fasttrack, carry me into the Ruins! In the meanwhile, you will hold it off. Jupiter and Saturn rejoin with Mars, taking cover. Arceus roars in anger, firing another Judgement attack. Dawn and Silver are running, when Dawn trips. Silver turns back, looking anxious. Silver: Mantine! Agility! Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing Mantine. Mantine speeds up with Agility, swooping by Dawn as she grabs onto it, avoiding the Judgement. Arceus glows, swapping plates with the Stone Plate. It fires another Judgement, being of the Rock type. Dragonite flies through, its tail covered in water as it uses Aqua Tail to repel the attack. Shadow rides on its back. Shadow: Arceus! Please tell me what is wrong! Why are you attacking in a rage?! Arceus: You return but a portion of my power. The pain I feel to exist in this realm un-whole, you would’ve been better off leaving me be. Arceus swaps to the Icicle Plate and fires Judgement, Dragonite struggling to dodge. It is hit and crashes into the ground, Shadow sent flying and losing the Azure Flute. Mantine gets Dawn back to Silver, the two looking up in fright. Dawn: What can we do against that thing?! Silver: I don’t know. Let’s just hope Ben’s alright. Voice: AERO! An Aerodactyl flies in, firing a Hyper Beam attack. Arceus is hit by Hyper Beam, taking limited damage from it. Arceus swaps to the Fist Plate, firing Judgement. Aerodactyl flies through, taking some damage from a hit. Silver: Its type changes with those different Plates! If we can force it to use a certain one, then we can stop it! Dawn: Cherubi, come on out! Dawn throws the Pokéball, choosing Cherubi. Cherubi: Cheru! Dawn: Wait for the opportune moment, and use Solar Beam! Aerodactyl speeds up with Agility, zooming around Arceus. Arceus switches to the Stone Plate, firing a Rock type Judgement. Aerodactyl is hit hard by the attack, dropping. Dawn: Now! Cherubi forms and fires a golden energy beam, Arceus spotting it. It swaps to the Fist Plate, and is relatively unharmed. Mantine fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings for Psybeam, causing Arceus to howl in pain. It fires Judgement, causing them to scatter. Shadow gets up, returning Dragonite. Electabuzz stumbles over to him, as he returns it as well. Shadow: No. In my haste, I forgot the most important part of the legends of Arceus. Domino holds four more Plates, but even that isn’t enough. (Gasps) The flute! Shadow scans the area for the Azure Flute, as he sees Fasttrack picking it up. Shadow: That belongs to me. Give it back. Shadow throws a Pokéball, choosing Gengar. Fasttrack releases a blue pulse wave for Foresight, as Gengar charges with Shadow Claw. Fasttrack rams Gengar with Extreme Speed, knocking it away. Ben walks out towards Arceus, grinning smugly. Ben: Hello, Arceus! My name is Ben Tennyson, agent of the IPA! My job is to help keep the peace and prevent people from abusing Pokémon like you! Please, calm down and return home! Arceus stares Ben down, as it prepares Judgement. Ben sighs, as he pulls out a Luxury Ball. Ben: Fine. We do this the hard way. Alien X! It’s battle time! Ben throws the Luxury Ball, choosing Alien X the “X” shaped Unown. Alien X: Unown! Arceus fires Judgement, as Alien X glows purple. Space distorts around itself, the Judgement going all around them. It releases a powerful cosmic blast from Hidden Power, hitting Arceus. The power causes an explosion, it dropping from the sky and crashing into the ground. Arceus gets up, howling in a rage. Ben: Sweet! Alien X has a Psychic type Hidden Power! What luck! Alright, Alien X. Time to call upon everyone! Alien X’s eye glows purple, as the area distorts around them. Thousands of Unown form around Arceus, them circling it and releasing pulse waves of Hidden Power. Arceus howls in pain, as a space time rift forms inside. Arceus is blasted by Hidden Power, as the three Plates are blasted off of Arceus. Arceus roars again as it disappears into the rift. With Arceus gone, everything is quiet. Ben: (Sighs) Whew. That was a tough one. Dawn: (In disbelief) Did you, just? Ben: Send it off? Yeah. And hopefully it won't be back fast. Ben goes over to Aerodactyl, stroking it. Ben: Good go, Astrodactyl. Return. Ben returns Astrodactyl, as all the Unown besides Alien X fade away. Silver helps Dawn, as the Plates lie on the ground. The ground bulges, as they all sink into a hole. Fasttrack and Gengar clash again, pushing each other away. Dugtrio comes out, handing Shadow the Plates. Shadow: It’s time to retreat. Gengar, Mean Look! Get the Flute! Gengar’s eyes glow black, as dark energy surrounds Fasttrack, freezing it in place. Gengar charges forward, when Mantine flies by and strikes it with Psybeam. Gengar stumbles in confusion, Shadow gasping in surprise. Silver, Mantine, Dawn, Cherubi, Ben and Alien X join Fasttrack. Dawn: So, Shadow. You’re the one that released Arceus. Ben: Shadow, huh? I’ve heard of you. You used to work for Lawrence. What high profile client hired you to get Arceus? Shadow: (Scowls) Dugtrio, Sand Tomb. Dugtrio raises a wall of sand, hiding them. When the sand drops, Shadow is gone. Ben: Dang. Arresting him would’ve given me a high profile. Dawn: (Scoffs) That’s all you care about, huh? Getting fame as an agent. (Stares at Silver) And why are you helping me? Trying to get back in my good grace? Silver: What? No, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Dawn: I’ve told you before, I don’t need protection! Dawn storms off, as Silver lets off a defeated sigh. Ben takes the Azure Flute from Fasttrack. Ben: So, this is the Azure Flute, huh? Main Events * Shadow summons Arceus with the Azure Flute. It is returned to its own dimension. * Shadow obtains the Stone Plate and Icicle Plate for Team Rocket. * Ben captures an "X" shaped Unown, nicknaming it Alien X. * Ben obtains the Azure Flute. * Dawn's Lopunny learned Magic Coat. * Ben's Heatblast reveals it knows Will-o-Wisp and Dynamic Punch. * Ben adds Astrodactyl to his rotation. Characters * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Ben Tennyson * Molly * Mr. Pokémon Villains * Team Rocket ** Shadow ** Mars ** Jupiter ** Saturn Pokémon * Marowak (Silver's) * Mantine (Silver's) * Lopunny (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Heatblast the Magmortar (Ben's) * Stinkfly the Masquerain (Ben's) * Fasttrack the Lucario (Ben's) * Astrodactyl the Aerodactyl (Ben's) * Alien X the Unown (Ben's, X shaped) * Flaaffy (Molly's) * Electabuzz (Shadow's) * Dragonite (Shadow's) * Gengar (Shadow's) * Dugtrio (Shadow's) * Purugly (Mars') * Skuntank (Jupiter's) * Toxicroak (Saturn's) * Arceus * Unown (thousands) Trivia * This episode was inspired by the Arceus event that occurred in Heartgold and Soulsilver, as well as the Pokémon Adventures manga of the same chapters. * It's revealed that Mars, Jupiter and Saturn joined Cobalt's Team Rocket, if only to try and find a way to save Cyrus. * With the addition of the Stone and Icicle Plates, Shadow and Team Rocket now have 7 Plates of Arceus. * Shadow reveals why he was seeking the Plates; to power Arceus to help him save his home from "the one who takes light." ** This is a reference to Necrozma from Ultra Space. ** His origins from Ultra Space were hinted at in New Moon Shines on the Collector, where Domino states he was the one who came from the hole in the sky, referencing an Ultra Wormhole. * Molly's appearance is based off her teenage form from Pokémon the Movie 3. ** Her appearing is based off her father, Professor Spencer, appearing previously at the Ruins of Alph in Vs. Unown. * With Ben adding Astrodactyl to his rotation and catching Alien X, all the Pokémon he will be seen using this series have appeared. ** As this series was originally intended to be his debut, his Pokémon team here would've originally have been his "Original 10." Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Arceus saga